Our Complex Story
by JinxTales
Summary: Our story is ... complex. Our story is about a group of strangers. How they came together was strange, almost as if fate had decided it. How they got along was just as strange, for their stubbornness were all over the top. Their first encounter, you could say rivaled a war. And their memories of that time were filled with vivid emotion. But like everything else, it comes to an end.
1. Prologue

**Summary:** Our story is…. complex. Our story is about a group of strangers and their encounters. Their struggles. How they came together was strange, but not a mystery. How they got along was just as strange, but a mystery. No one expected the outcome of their time together. Their first encounter, you could say rivaled a war, and that was to be expected. They were stranger. But as time passed they became close. And because they became close, their memories of that time were filled with vivid emotion. But like everything else, it comes to an end. That is our complex story.

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail does not belong to me, only plot of this story.**

 **A/N:** The prologue is really long but don't mind it. Don't forget to review when your done.

" **What do you remember at that time?"**

 **[-^-** **-** **-^-** **-** **-^-** **-** **-^-]**

" _The one thing I remembered most about all of them was that they were all a bunch of idiots. They messed around too much and always got into fights. You would understand me if you knew them as well. You'd wish just for one day of them not arguing or throwing fists. But it was never like that."_

"So, what happened?"

" _What happened? What always happened with friends. We grew apart after we got lives. I don't know what they're doing now. Maybe even some of them are still hanging out and chilling, but who knows. I'm not going back. Those times are over."_

"So, what if I told you they weren't?"

" _I wouldn't believe you. They ended a long time ago. Everyone agreed not to mention it or even see each other. No one would. It was a silent agreement. Even those two agreed. The two you thought wouldn't agree, agreed. Those times are over and broken. And there are somethings that just can't be fixed. Even if you wanted to so badly fix them."_

"What makes you believe they can't be fixed?"

" _You wouldn't understand. We broke them."_

"Broke?"

" _Yeah, broke them. And something that complex is hard to fix. It'd take a miracle to fix it."_ …

 **[-^-** **-** **-^-** **-** **-^-** **-** **-^-]**

" _What do I remember? I remember a lot of things. I remembered the days before they came. It was always so dull, but after they arrived, things started to stir."_

"Stir? Like what?"

" _The town became livelier and friendlier. Yeah, there was still some tension because we were still strangers, but it felt more natural. Like we we've been friends for a long time."_

"Do you wish things could go back to the way they were? You know have fun again."

" _Always I always wish things could go back to the way they were. But all at the same time I don't. It's for the better if it doesn't. The way they are now, it'll be hard to get them back to the way they were before."_

"What do you mean?"

" _Things are just so complicated right now. And we…. We all agreed that it was okay for it not to go back the way it was. If it did, I don't know how many of us would be able to handle it. I feel like I wouldn't be able to handle it. And I can handle most things."..._

 **[-^-** **-** **-^-** **-** **-^-** **-** **-^-]**

" _Me. I remember it always being fun. Everyday was filled with something to do. It was like they could never run out of things to do. Even if we already did it once before, and we all knew the outcome. It was always fun just trying."_

"You knew the outcome?"

" _Feels like your asking a whole different thing, but I'll answer it in both ways… Yeah, we always did the same things. And the same people would come out on top every time."_

"Did you get tired of that?"

" _No, it was just fun being together with everyone."_

"And?"

" _And, yeah I knew the outcome. Everyone did. We all knew things wouldn't last. I mean we were all there for a reason."_

"A reason?"

" _It hurt a lot to learn about it, but because of it we'd learn to accept the fact that our time together had to end. We all knew and that couldn't be stopped."_

"Do you regret learning of that reason? Whatever that reason is."

" _No. It would've been worse if we hadn't learn. I'm sure everyone else can say the same. And I'm sure everyone would like it to go back to when we were always having fun. But even with that we know. We know it's close to impossible."_

"Close to impossible? Why not impossible?"

" _Close to impossible because there's always this chance that they'll appear again. We learned that it wasn't going to be forever, but long enough so that we would never see them again. So close to impossible. There was something I did regret though at the time. I regretted the fact that I couldn't stop it. And I'm sure everyone else feels the same. We had a chance, but we let it slip." …_

 **[-^-** **-** **-^-** **-** **-^-** **-** **-^-]**

" _Hmmm, yeah. I remembered everyone being nice. Sure a lot of them were loud, but most of them were nice. They came to my rescue when I was alone. Said I was that we were family, even if we weren't by blood. They told me blood didn't matter, heart does."_

"Heart huh…. You don't miss them?"

" _Oh! I miss them a lot. I mean who wouldn't miss their family. It'd be strange not to miss your family. I mean even if you got into a fight and you guys left it at that. At some point you're gonna realize you miss them."_

"Did that happen to you?"

" _Sort of. It couldn't be help though. It kind of happened so quick and before I knew it they were gone."_

"If you had the power to, would you stop them from disappearing."

" _That's the sad thing. I did have the power to stop it. Did I try? No. Should I have tried? Yeah, I should have. Did anyone blame me? No. They told me it was alright. They told me that it was the right thing. Did I it feel like the right thing? Yes. Did I think it was? No."_

"Why does it feel like you don't agree with everyone?"

" _I agreed. But I was very reluctant to. He told me though, so I agreed…. Everyone?"_

"Why? Why were you so reluctant?"

" _Have you ever lost a family member?"_

"Yes, why?"

" _Imagine it like that, but have it happen to both families. I'm sure everyone was also reluctant. I mean all our pasts were sort of the same. But who knows. I could have been the only reluctant one." …._

 **[-^-** **-** **-^-** **-** **-^-** **-** **-^-]**

" _Hmm, it's been awhile, since I've talked about it to someone. If I had to say, at that time, I didn't know it, but when I think back on it, that time was one of the happier times. Everything that happened in that time was nice. I'm quite fond of those memories. I'm sure everyone would agree with me, that that time was one of their better moments of life."_

"You make it sound like it was the best thing that happened."

" _That's because it was. You could never find a happier group than ours. Even if you weren't apart of our group you could spot us a mile away. Our group was pushy, but we made everyone feel at home."_

"Do you miss it?"

" _Yes. I miss it."_

"Would you bring it back if you could?"

" _If I could, I would, but that time has passed. And we can't even if we were to try. It's a broken piece in time. Like glass, putting it all back together is impossible. There are pieces you miss and so you'll never be able to put it back together again."_

"Why not try?"

" _Because we agreed. That was our last promise to them. That was our promise to ourselves. If we didn't I'm sure a lot of would be stuck and lost. And that wouldn't be good after what they did to find us again. It wouldn't be right to get lost again."_

"So you wouldn't break the promise, even if you knew that there was a possibility that they could be brought back."

" _Even if there was a possibility of them coming back. As mush as I miss them. I've already messed up once in trying to bring them back. Everyone was angry at me. I thought I was doing the right thing, and then she told me to just wait. She told me to wait because good things come to those who wait. And I strangely agree with that."..._

 **[-^-** **-** **-^-** **-** **-^-** **-** **-^-]**

" _I remember everything at that time. It was so much fun. Their faces, their conversations. Everything. I loved them and they love me. We all got along well. Well at least not at the beginning, but that was also as entertaining as everything else. It was fun."_

"Fun, that's all it was? I'm sure it wasn't all just fun and games."

" _It wasn't all just fun and games. We had some arguments, but they were always resolved quickly. There was only one time I remember an argument getting out of hand and not being resolved. It was right around the time we all agreed. Made that promise to them."_

"What happened?"

" _Everything broke. Fell apart. And then we left. We don't get together anymore. It's too… difficult to get together again and act like nothing happened."_

"Then, why not not act like nothing happened."

" _Because that in itself is hard. We were all there and it's something that can't be ignored. It'd be rude to them. But time has passed so I don't know how everyone would act if we got together again just to spend time with one another, but that in itself would be hard to do."_

"Hard how?"

" _They're keeping us apart. The barrier set between all of us makes it difficult to reach one another. If we tried we could see each other. Try harder, we can barely reach. If we try even harder than that we learn that no matter how hard we try it's close to impossible to feel the other's grasp."_

"That doesn't make any sense."

" _Of course it doesn't. You weren't there."_

"You made it sound like you tried."

" _We all did. And we all almost succeeded. But we were so close that they had to tear us apart."_

"Why not keep trying?"

" _Because I'll wait. Because good things come to those who wait."_ ….

 **[-^-** **-** **-^-** **-** **-^-** **-** **-^-]**

" _Of course I remember that time. Why wouldn't I remember. It's so hard to forget, especially when I didn't really deserve to be so happy at that time. They'd kill me if they heard me saying that."_

"Why didn't you deserve to be happy at that time?"

" _Because I did some horrible things to them in the past, and they wiped it away like it was just a small spill on the table. They what I did to them didn't bother them. They said that even they made mistakes. Of course no one's as big as the ones that I mad, but they still forgave me and let me be apart of that strange group of theirs. I don't think I would've come to be like this if they hadn't forgiven me."_

"Why do you say they'd kill you?"

" _Because they don't believe that people should suffer for their pasts. They're forgiving people and they wouldn't want me not to be happy. And they said themselves that they would."_

"You have a strange relationship with them."

" _I know. And I don't think I would change it. The way they acted then was nice. It was like a punch to the face because they were honest. You could say they saved me. If not for them I'm sure I'd still be causing problems for them and everyone around them."_

"Do you think they ever thought different?"

" _No. They're not that kind of people. If they were I'd be able to tell. I'm mean I used to be like that."_

"You liked those times didn't you?"

" _Love it. The entire time I was with them there was this warmth in my chest. Kept the darkness away."_

"Since they're gone don't you think it'll come back?"

" _No. Because they're always gonna be with me. And I'm sure if it did they'd sense it right away and kick me again, over and over until I get it through my head that I can't be controlled by the darkness."_

"You don't mind them being like that to them."

" _Well in all honesty, no. I feel like I deserve everything they've thrown at me. I mean, I did do some horrible things to them. But I don't think the darkness will touch me again. They made sure it completely disappeared. And I wouldn't let it touch me anymore. It costs a lot for it to touch me again. And I don't want to make things worse." ..._

 **[-^-** **-** **-^-** **-** **-^-** **-** **-^-]**

" _Ahhh. Those were some good times. It was always so exciting. They'd drag us around or the other way around, and find something to do. We were always, but never busy. And time always seemed to go by faster when they took us on a crazy adventure."_

"Was it always fun?"

" _Mmm, yes, or at least I always thought it was fun. I don't know about everyone else. But they looked like they were having fun. They all had genuine smiles on their faces when we went out to cause or fix problems. And we always left our games with a smile and laughter. We made people laugh wherever we went, even when we didn't mean to."_

"Sounds fun."

" _That's because it was."_

"Do you wish to go back?"

" _Always."_

"Then why don't you?"

" _Because we agreed not to go back, even if we wanted to. We agreed not to try and bring back the old times.. We promised to them that no matter how much times passes that we will not go and look for them, fix everything, regret what happened. And I'm not one to break a promise."_

"I admire that of you. But don't you think that you could bring them back?"

" _Thank you, and I always think I can bring them back, with all the power I have, I feel like I could bring them back. But they tried, and it didn't work. It'll be fine to leave it like that. I'll wait until the time has come, even if I have to wait for an eternity."_

"You're basically just placing a curse on yourself."

" _A curse I'll endure to see everyone again."_

 **[-^-** **-** **-^-** **-** **-^-** **-** **-^-]**

" _Don't remind me."_

"Hmm? Why?"

" _Because it's something I don't like remembering."_

"Why?"

" _I lost everything that day. Of course I don't want to be reminded of that time. It'd be more enjoyable if everything didn't fall apart. If it didn't fall apart, then maybe, maybe, I'll be able to talk about it."_

"Just the memory itself hurts you?"

" _Not just the memory. I relive it every night. It calls to me, like it tells me it was my fault. Like how I could have stopped them."_

"So, you didn't find that a happy time?"

" _No, it was most definitely the most happiest moments of my life. It's just remembering everything that happened, crumbled and got destroyed. Nobody wants to remember that. Who would?"_

"It feels like you remember it the most?"

" _Eve_ ryone remembers it. Everyone in that group remembers it. Everyone knows how it fell apart. They just didn't know when it began to fall or when to catch it. I saw it. But I ignored it, thinking that it should fall. That it didn't matter. I could have caught it and save all this from happening. We're all separated now."

"Seems like you regret it."

" _I do. They wouldn't be sad then. They would still be here, next to me. And we would still be having the time of our lives like death was never approaching."_

"Do you want to go back?"

" _No. I don't want to watch it all happen again. It'd break me again and again, until it drives me crazy. Even remembering it drives me crazy. But not only that they made us promise. They made us promise to not go back. To not go back because there was a future awaiting us further ahead. Sure they aren't in it now, but it they will be."_ …

 **[-^-** **-** **-^-** **-** **-^-** **-** **-^-]**

" _It's not hard to remembering everything. It get's engraved into your mind. We just can't ever forget because it's already happened. It'd be rude to forget."_

"Aren't you worried?"

" _About what. We were all doing fine, enduring the time after everything has happened. Everyone is probably living their lives. Sure a small burden is on their shoulders because of something that happened in the past but they'll surely be there to help lift it off. They were before."_

"Don't you think it's better for everyone to be together?"

" _Yes, but we made a promise to them, and there are many of us who won't break it. Even if our life depended on it. They told us to not worry and that they'll be back, and we all believe that. They haven't lied to us yet. There is no point in lying to us."_

"You don't wish to go back then?"

" _It's only a distant dream to go back."_

"And dreams are supposed to be chase and achieved."

" _This one's an endless dream. One that we don't mind lingering there forever. It doesn't bother us because we know that when it's time to chase it, it'll be achieved. Though their is only one person we know who might not chase it. Too afraid. He's afraid it'll shatter like glass all over again. But we'll push him and be right there when he needs it. They'll drag him back if they have to."_

 **[-^-** **-** **-^-** **-** **-^-** **-** **-^-]**

" _Huh? Remember? That time."_

"Yes, that time."

" _Of course I remember. Who wouldn't? They were loud and obnoxious people. You can't forget people like that. They burn it into your eyes and hammer it into your heart. Though the stuff those people leave on you don't wither away quick. It lasts forever."_

"So, you're fine with remembering?"

" _Of course I am. They're the ones that forced me into it. How could I not remember. Their annoying little speech. Their ways of digging into your mind and soul. It leaves a lasting impression. I'm sure if you had met them, it'd leave the exact mark as it did on any of us."_

"You don't find it strange?"

" _Strange! Of course I find it strange! People don't usually leave that big of an impression on me. Only if they throw their bag at me and walk away like nothing happened. This group of people did exactly that and I happened to step into their metal traps, trapping me in their schemes."_

"Did you not like it?"

" _Like it? That's hard to explain. I didn't like their loud voices, but their company was okay. It didn't feel like I was alone anymore, after they threw their bag at the foot of my dark and lonely path. I looked up and there they were, grinning at me with their obnoxious faces. They make you want to be in their group and join in their crazy adventures. And that's exactly what happened. They grabbed me by the shirt and dragged me on their adventures. Seen too many things to forget."_

""You wish to go back?"

" _Sure I'd go back, even if they are obnoxious. But if the chance came I wouldn't. They'll throw a bag at the back of my head if I did things my own way and went first."_

"And you'd tolerate it?"

" _Of course. They're family. We do stupid thing to irritated each other all the time."_

 **[-^-** **-** **-^-** **-** **-^-** **-** **-^-]**

" _That's a dumb question you know. Why would I ever forget something like that? It was the happiest time of my life. Chilling with the only family I had. It was nice seeing as our small group grew to such an extreme. I didn't think it would turn out that way. It just seemed like it was going to stay small and out of place forever."_

"Out of place?"

" _Yeah, we were a bunch of misfits. We didn't get along with anyone that was considered normal. Not only that I don't think those people that were considered normal could handle our extreme violence."_

"Extreme violence?"

" _Yeah, well, most of the boys were, but some of the girls were just as violent when provoked. It was always funny seeing them fight. Especially when she joined in. The place never got old. Maybe that's why I liked that moment in life the most. Because everyday was always so exciting."_

"You sound like you want to go back?"

" _And I do. I don't know who wouldn't want to go back to the time when they were the happiest. I mean you were happy and carefree. It felt like you were unstoppable. Just having them by your side made you feel powerful."_

"Do you regret not being able to do anything?"

" _That would be the one thing I wish they gave me the power to do. Fix everything. Stop it from ending. Then maybe we'd all be together. But it's okay. I'll be fine. It's just one regret, over the ones that they carry. I can handle mines. And that promise keeps me hoping. Hopefully the promise will be fulfilled. Then we'll surely all see each other again."_

"How do you know if it'll get fulfilled?"

" _Because they went to get her. Even it everything broke, he went. And we promised to wait. And that's what we'll do. We'll wait. We'll wait for the day to come when we can see each other again."_

 **[-^-** **-** **-^-** **-** **-^-** **-** **-^-]**

" _It was so much fun! We'd go and do so many things that by the end of the day we'd pass out and the next day we'd get up and do it all over again. It felt like we knew no bounds. We just went everywhere and did everything. People called us crazy, but we didn't care. We were all so carefree. Nothing could stop us."_

"But something did."

" _Hmm, but it'll only last for so long. Like everything that happens to us. Everything only lasts for so long. It's not our fault, We just go with the flow, letting it take us wherever, and it just happened to just stop here. We're just waiting for it to pick us up again and take us away like it did every time."_

"So you're just gonna wait."

" _That's what we've all been doing. Waiting. That's all we can do, until someone decides it's enough. We just have to wait until they come back on their own, until he brings her back. Until they come back. I'll just wait like I've always done because I know they'll come get me. They always did."_

"And if they don't?"

" _Then I'll find them. It's not hard to spot them. They're loud and look like they're having lots of fun."_

 **[-^-** **-** **-^-** **-** **-^-** **-** **-^-]**

" _Hmmm, of course I remember that time. Boss was there and so were the others. It was always nice seeing them mess around. Boss thought they were a bunch of annoying idiots. I thought they were rather hilarious. They always found themselves in stupid situations. It was funny watching them get outta of it."_

"You sound like your okay with what happened."

" _I didn't decide what happened. Whatever happened, happened because something caused it to. I know he thinks everything is broken , and I', sure all of 'em think it's broken. In all honesty, I think a little duct tape and everything will be a okay. Time heals everything…. Well most things. And time will be enough to heal this. At least that's what I think."_

"You don't sound worried. Why is that?"

" _Because, we've all been through something worse than what happening now. I'm sure we can handle it. We've pushed through thicker walls, jumped higher hurdles, what's something like this to stop us. I believe in them, they're all good people."_

"You sound like you're not gonna help?"

" _They don't need my help, and they'll ask for help when they need it. Well, maybe not. They've all got a large amount of price. I'll smash that pride thought and help them out. What's family for if we're not looking out for one another."_

"You don't want to go back?"

" _Sure, I want to go back, but things will stay the same forever. They won't learn. Say, birds fall from their nest taking the risk to fly. If they're stuck on their ground, do their parents help them? No! They don't, they watch and wait for their child to pick themselves up. Encouragement is all they need to set everything in motion. Nothing with start if someone doesn't begin."_

"Then why not you?"

" _Because I've done it already. I can't do it again. It's their turn to watch out for each other. I'll continue watching, just not to the point where I do everything. They need to learn, and we all do. Enough times and they'll get it. And I feel like before you or I know it, it'll start moving again."_

"How are you so sure of that?"

" _Hmm, it's probably because I trust them. That's all there is to it."_

 **[-^-** **-** **-^-** **-** **-^-** **-** **-^-]**

" _Yes, I remember them. How could I not? They're family and I wouldn't be me if I didn't remember them. They're like my life."_

"Your life? That's pretty big."

" _Family should be big. Haha, big sis will kill me if she learned that. She had already lost one of her sibling once before. She doesn't want it to happen again, after she had just come back. It wouldn't be fair to her if I too went. It'd hurt her and my pride. Can't let myself go for her sake."_

"Why would you risk that much?"

" _Because it's family. That's all there is to it. There doesn't need to be a special reason why I'll give my life for them. Anything for those I call family, well as long as it's not something bad."_

"Did you have fun at that time?"

" _Yes, who wouldn't have fun. They were fun people. The fights were fun, especially since I could throw everyone across the room and they'd be okay."_

"Don't you miss it?"

" _O-of course I miss it. They're my family. Why wouldn't I miss them? It's like saying you ate the last cake and no one can make any more. If it wasn't there you'd surely miss it, especially if it was something good."_

"Regrets? You don't regret stopping everything from being broken?"

" _I regret a lot of things. Most importantly that time when everything broke. Something as large as me could stop something as delicate as that from breaking. I'd make it break it fast if I tried to stop it. I'm clumsy as well. So, I just watched everything fall apart. If I could change it I would, but the promise to wait stands and a promise I will keep or it's just not me enough."_

 **[-^-** **-** **-^-** **-** **-^-** **-** **-^-]**

" _Hah? Remember? Of course I do. That large lunk of a man was annoying. He towered over everyone. I don't get how boss could tolerate such a barbaric man like that., though boss too was quite a large man himself. "_

"You don't think it was fun?"

" _Fun? It was always fun. They just took fun to another level all the time. We just stood in the back and laughed when something extremely stupid happened. We were not about to fall victim to their ideas of idiocy. And that wasn't something I was going to easily fall into."_

"What happened?"

" _That's really sudden, to ask me that out of the blue."_

"I know, but I want to know."

" _I think… for your sake it's better not to know."_

"Why is that?"

" _There's a lot of things better not know. And this is one of them. If you really want to know I'm not the person to ask. I usually just sit back and watch everything happen. Right next to the gang. You should ask him. I'm sure he'll probably tell you what happened. He's really open about it." …_

 **[-^-** **-** **-^-** **-** **-^-** **-** **-^-]**

" _Eeeh? You're interested about what happened so long ago? Not many people are interested in that topic, especially if they're from that place. I'm sure everyone there hated us."_

"What do you mean, hate you?"

" _Exactly what I meant. People didn't like us."_

"Because you were loud people?"

" _Loud? Hmmm? So you know that too. But no, they didn't hate us because we were loud. It was more on the level of them being jealous."_

"Jealous?"

" _Yeah, we had something they didn't. I'm sure you can guess if you tried. Some people have it more than others. We just happened to have a lot of it. And I don't think that was the only reason as well. It also because of the fact that we were a bunch of outcasts, misfits, you could say. I don't think they liked that idea."_

"What would they be so jealous about?"

" _We were happy. I assume they didn't like that because I guess you could say they were used to seeing our misery."_

"What?"

" _Yeah. They were used to seeing us angry and depressed all the time. They couldn't fathom the fact that we could be happy. Especially not that kind of happy. The kind where nothing could ever put you down as long as they were there."..._

 **[-^-** **-** **-^-** **-** **-^-** **-** **-^-]**

" _Y-yeah, I remember that time. I-it was a joyous moment in life. If you'm sure you'd remember s-something as f-fun and exciting as that. All the times they made you feel happy for being there. I was always quiet, so it was hard to make any friends. I didn't have them until I meet him. Then everyone came into my life one by one."_

"Look at that. You stopped stuttering."

" _S-sorry. I-I just stop when I-I speak of t-them. I m-mean, who w-wouldn't. E-especially when y-you're talking about you most f-favorite people."_

"Aaaand you went back."

" _S-sorry. I-it's just that I'I'm not use to t-talking to others who aren't in that group."_

"You don't seem like you'd fit in with that group."

" _And I don't, but t-they make you f-feel apart of them. It's really nice. Feeling like you belong somewhere. And they'll do that to you if you stay long enough."_

"You don't sound like you regret anything."

" _N-not really. All that matter was that time was fun and filled with happy memories. I'd only regret if we weren't happy by the end."_

 **[-^-** **-** **-^-** **-** **-^-** **-** **-^-]**

" _Haha! It's been so long since someone mentioned that to me. Well it's not like anyone know about it where I from. "_

"So I can assume you remember?"

" _Yeah, I remember! Why wouldn'? It was such a fun moment in life. Something that fun can never be forgotten, even if I wanted to."_

"And do you?"

" _On some occasions, but most of the time I love remembering those memories. It's one of the few fond memories I have. All of that time was fun. Man those times are great. I don't know if you can tell but I'm smiling just remembering it. I can't help but smile. Just thinking about it made me smile."_

"Aren't you sad those times are over?"

" _Of course I am, though they're alive and well in my heart. That's all I need. To remember them. It'd be sad to forget them after everything we did. It wouldn't be right. I'm sure none of them forgot. It'll live with them forever."_

"Sounds like a curse to me. Curse of remembering something that you could never return to."

" _I'm fine. We'll all go back. We promised to, no matter how long it takes. Even if he separated us so far that we don't know what the other's doing. But I know they're all alive and well."_

"How do you know?"

" _I can just tell. I don't know. It's just something that feels right. I don't know if you understand, but it's that feeling, deep in your soul that you know they're alive and well. Even if you can't see them. And that's all I wish of them. To be healthy and well, so that when they come back I can bash their faces open."..._

 **[-^-** **-** **-^-** **-** **-^-** **-** **-^-]**

" _Hmm? That time? That time was amazing. Everyone always had smiles on their faces. It kind of felt like heaven. The way everyone was always smiling and laughing. If you were there you'd understand how warm and light it felt. "_

"You said heaven? Make it sound like you've been there."

" _No, I haven't been there, but it just all of us…. Never mind. It just felt like it would be heaven. Heaven usually interpreted as warm and light. Paradise. And that's what it felt like."_

"Aren't you afraid to forget?"

" _Nope. That moment in life has been engraved into my soul. I could never forget something like that. I'm sure you'll understand when you have that one great moment in your life."_

"Why not wish to go back?"

" _Because I'm happy, and they know that. We don't need to be together to be happy. We just have to wish for the best for them. And our feeling with reach them."_

"How do you know they know your happy? How will they know what you wish for them?"

" _Because feelings are connection. They surpass time, and find their way to the ones you love. Espcially if they're sincere."_

"Sincere?"

" _Sincere feeling transcend time and connect hearts." …._

 **[-^-** **-** **-^-** **-** **-^-** **-** **-^-]**

" **But I still don't understand. They seemed so happy. Why would they just accept that?"**

 **[-^-** **-** **-^-** **-** **-^-** **-** **-^-]**

" _ **Then why not find out for yourself. Why not go and learn what you seek? For nothing will begin if you never take the chance to start.**_

 **[-^-** **-** **-^-** **-** **-^-** **-** **-^-]**

 **[-^-^-^-^-]**

* * *

 **A/N:** Alright all done. I wanna know how you guys feel about this so don't forget to review. ^o^


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Our story is…. complex. Our story is about a group of strangers and their encounters. Their struggles. How they came together was strange, but not a mystery. How they got along was just as strange, but a mystery. No one expected the outcome of their time together. Their first encounter, you could say rivaled a war, and that was to be expected. They were stranger. But as time passed they became close. And because they became close, their memories of that time were filled with vivid emotion. But like everything else, it comes to an end. That is our complex story.

Lucy Heartfilia jumped from bed and quickly arranged herself for the upcoming day. It was the last day of school before the long awaited summer break. Sure she was going to get summer homework, but she had three whole months before school began again, so summer homework wasn't anything to bother with. She fixed her hair tying it up in a ponytail before leaving her room. She said her mumbled good-byes to the house before rushing out the front doors.

Lucy walked silently with her arms behind her back. The streets she roamed were quiet. The only people out at that time being the elderly who took their morning walks or people who had dogs. There were only a few car running, making the streets safer than they usually were. She stopped herself at a red light, watching as the few cars at the light drove by.

When the light turned, green and the signal to go appeared, Lucy traveled across the street with ease, nothing on her mind except the plans she had for summer vacation. Across the street Lucy found a friend of hers waiting for her. His arms crossed over his chest, and his crimson hair sticking out all over the place.

"Hey Lucy!" He greeted loudly.

"Hey." She replied with a smile, stepping past him. She glanced back at him watching as he matched her pace.

"So, what're you going to do over the summer break?"

"Hmm, I don't know. Go visit family."

"Well, how about after school?"

"Nothing that I know of."

"How about you hand at my place?" Lucy glanced at him. She wasn't sure if she wanted to go to his place. For her it was awkward knowing that he liked her, and the feeling wasn't mutual on her end. She always felt bad for leading him on, though he never did confess that he liked her. It was just… he was easy to read.

"N-now that I think about it, the lady next door wanted me to help her with something."

"Hmm. Okay. Can I come with?"

"No!" She answer quickly, as she stopped and faced him. "I-I mean, one person is enough and I'm sure Sam wants to hang out with you after school."

"Ah! I forgot about him."

"How do you forget your best friend?" She watched as a sheepish grin appeared on his face.

"Well, okay fine."

The conversation was then ended, but after a few minutes had past he had brought up another. The entire walk to school contain no silence what so ever. Lucy just listen as the boy continuously talked about anything and everything, even without her saying or adding much to the conversation.

Something at the corner of her eyes caught her attention, stopping her in her movements. She watched as three cats walked by. Her brows cocked up as she watched them. It was rare to see cats out on the streets, and even rarer than that a couple of cats walking together. What was stranger than that was the single cat in the center with it's strange color fur, as if someone had pour a bucket of blue water on its white fur.

"Oh, look at that, cats." Her friends voice said, catching her attention. She glanced over at her friends, before glancing back at the cats. Her brows narrowed as she stared at the cats. There were still there, but the once blue cat was now a grey cat. She shook her head and shrugged. It could have been just her imagination. Though she continued to stare, observing the other cats.

The other two cats were two different colors. One white, the other black. She watched as the white cat flicked its tail back and forth, waving the pink ribbon on the end of its tail around. _Hmm? So they aren't strays._ Lucy thought. Her eyes didn't travel far off of the white as she stared at the black cat. A visible scar ran down its left eye.

The cats paused in their steps, and glanced at her, as if they knew she had been staring, before jumping back in the bushes on the other side of the street. Lucy brows cocked up once more before she shrugged her shoulders. She hope the day wouldn't be so bad.

At school Lucy and her friend part, and she walked to her classroom. Students, littered the halls as they talked to their friends about what they were going to do over the long summer break. She had tid bit of others conversations, and most sounded like they were headed somewhere far off. Oh how she wished she could go somewhere far away for the summer break. It'd keep her from thinking about unnecessary things.

When she had reached her classroom, Lucy sat herself in her seat, in the middle of the room, waiting patiently for her other friends to appear. She had always gotten to school earlier than any of her other friends, making her wonder what they did before they came to school, though it shouldn't be anything because school started in the morning and none of her friends were morning people.

The swinging open caught her attention and she watched as several students walked into the room. Her face contorted in disgust as she watched them laugh. Her eyes followed them as they crossed the room to their seats. Their laughter filled her ears.

"Hey? You alright?" A soft voice asked. Lucy quickly turned around and found her best friend staring at her.

"Mika? You're here already?" Lucy spoke, gaping at her childhood friend.

"Who do you think I am?" Mika replied, sitting herself in front of Lucy.

"Just kidding."

"I know." There was a short, but comfortable silence, before Mila began talking again. "So, updates on Daniel?" Lucy groaned and placed her head on her desk. Why'd she even care if Mila appeared. She knew Mila was just going to ask that, Daniel had been obsessing over her for a while and it gave Mila another topic to bother her about.

"You know I don't like him like that. He's just a friend."

"You sure?" Mila said suggestively.

"I know I'm sure." Lucy replied. Lucy listened as Mika laughed at her statement. She rolled her eyes ad laid her head on her desk once more, ignoring her best friend. Her eyes peered past a couple of student and to the window. The sky was as blue as it ever was and clear of clouds. She thought nothing of the day, it was relatively normal, like every other day. The only times it wasn't was when she ended going somewhere with Mika and Daniel, but that was on rare occasions for Mika was always busy and she'd never go somewhere by herself with Daniel.

There was a flicker in the sky bringing Lucy out of her thoughts. She glanced over at the clock on the wall; she still had seven minutes. Standing up, she moved over to the window, opening it. The cool breeze flowed into the classroom and Lucy stuck her head out the window, looking left then right. Nothing.

Lucy looked up, her eyes narrowing. Nothing. That couldn't have possibly been nothing. The sky doesn't flicker like that nor does it ripple. It wasn't hot enough to be able to see the sun's heat rays.

"Oi? What's wrong?" Mika's questioning voice said, startling Lucy. Lucy looked at her friend with a scowl. She didn't like being started or scared or whatever else was close to those feelings. "What? I was only curious."

"Nevermind, it was nothing."

"Obviously not. You don't jump out of your seat for nothing."

"Mika, it doesn't matter now. Whatever it was, it's gone."

"What'd you see?"

"I don't know. Too fast I could see it."

"There's something that fast?"

"Or a fly.:

"You could see a fly from that far away?"

"Who knows? I do have better sight than you do." Lucy teased, earning a light punch from her best friend.

The two of them laughed, and when their laughter had settled they had gone back to their seats. Discussing about what they had that day and what they were doing in each of those class. It wasn't long before the teacher had come in interrupting everyone's conversation.

When lunch came around, Lucy had bolted from her classroom. As she did she heard Mika's fading laughter, before eventually it stopped. Lucy did not want to be in the classroom. Daniel always went looking for her at lunch. He didn't know how to leave her alone when she wanted to be alone.

Lucy snuck around the the corner and scanned the cafeteria for the crimson hair male. When she had seened that it was all clear and that Daniel was not in the cafeteria her shoulders slumped with relief before she stood straight. She walked quietly to the lunch line waiting for her turn. At the front she quickly picked her food, settling for a small turkey egg sandwich. She smiled at the lunch lady as she was paid for her sandwich, leaving with a gleeful smile.

As she approached the classroom, she peeked in noticing as Mika talked to Daniel. The two seemed to have been enjoying their small talk. As she watched them she wasn't sure if she wanted to go in. She didn't want to suffer from annoyance, especially if Mika was going to just continue to tease her about their male friend.

She sighed and gave up, knowing full that she wasn't going to be able to escape them. She stepped through the door and watched as their eyes landed on her. Theirs eyes held a strange mischievous look. A smile bore on Daniel's face as he popped up from his desk, running to her.

"Hey." He said loudly as he approached her.

Lucy glanced at him with a skeptical look. He was never one to just say 'hey' and not try to hug her or kiss her. "Hey?" She replied, a little unsure of what he wanted. Her eyes traveled past Daniel, not really concern with him, over to Mika who sat silently with a knowing smile. Something was definitely not right.

"So, how's lunch?"

"Stange." His brows cocked up at her answers, as she stepped around him. He wondered what exactly about her lunch was strange. She could list it off for him but she didn't wanting to know what was going on. She knew they weren't going to tell her.

She sat herself in her seat watching as Daniel pranced over to her seat. He squatted down, resting his arms on Lucy's desk. She unwrapped her sandwich, eyeing them suspiciously. She didn't trust them when they had those looks on their faces, and their silence was just as unnatural.

A smile slowly creeped on Mika's face and Lucy glared. "No." Lucy quickly said, eating her food angrily.

"Oh, come on. You don't even know what I was going to ask."

"Well, I sure as hell can guess what you were going to ask." She replied. She heard her friends sigh. "Just cause you're Mika, doesn't mean I'm going to give you whatever you want."

"Oh, come on, Lucy! You never have fun anymore. You were so not," She paused to gesture to all of Lucy, "This!"

"What all this?" Lucy said throwing her arms out and about. She looked back at Daniel who stood silently waiting. Something not in his character to do. She narrowed her eyes and stood, grabbing Mika's hand. She quickly turned towards Daniel and point a finger at him. "Don't you dare follow." She barked. Daniel nodded his head slowly, watching as Lucy dragged Mika out of the room.

After a short walk, the two stood under the stairs. Lucy had her arms crossed over her chest and her brow twitched in anger. It wasn't rare for her to get angry, but it was never to an extreme like she was now. Mika poked her index fingers together, not knowing what exactly to say to her angered friend.

"So?" Lucy asked, tapping her index finger on her forearm.

"Well, I, uh, how do I explain this?" Mika said biting the inside of her cheek. A habit Lucy noticed when she was trying to make something up on the spot. _You little liar._ Lucy thought glaring at her best friend. _I can tell when you're lying. You had better not lie to me._

"I'm waiting."

"Well, uh, here's the thing." Mika paused. "We were going to ask you if you wanted to go to a party with us. And if you said no… well, we were just gonna kidnap you. It'd make it easier that way because at that point you wouldn't leave since you were already there."

"You know you're an asshole." Mika grinned at her words. "Definitely going to disappear after school." Lucy muttered under her breath.

"What no! Don't do that. Why don't you want to come to the party with us?"

"Well, for one I don't want to drink. Second, I don't want to hang around Daniel and his weird group of friends. And two. I don't want Daniel to think I like him. In fact it's the opposite."

"Why don't you give him a chance? What's so wrong about him?" Mika huffed and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Because…." She trailed off unsure of why she didn't want to get together with Daniel. Daniel was a handsome guy. He was decent and knew how to treat girls. If she had to say anything he was probably one of the top five best looking guys in school, but that still didn't stop her from not wanting to get with him. Her eyes furrowed and she let out a sigh. "I just don't want to get into a relationship right now. Can't a girl just have a guy friend."

"It depends on the guy."

"And he's not the guy." Lucy sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Don't you like Daniel or something?" She eyed her friend hoping to get a reaction out of her, only to be let down as Mika shook her head, throwing her hands behind her back.

"Didn't I already tell you I had a boyfriend?" Lucy gaped at her best friend, who sighed in return. "Guess you weren't listening when I told you the other day."

"Who! Who is it?" She squealed trekking over to her friend to grab her hands. She bounced up and down in a excitement. Lucy had never thought that Mika would get a boyfriend. She had always said guys were dumb and weren't worth her time. She detested guys, well at least she didn't find them interesting in anyway.

"You don;t know him. He doesn't go to school here." Mika answered. Lucy dropped her hands and turned around.

"I can't believe you got a boyfriend. And before me."

"There's always….."

"Don't even." Lucy shot turning to playfully glare at her shook her head. She didn't understand what Lucy didn't like about Daniel. Sure she didn't like him like that either but, Lucy was getting lonely, and lately she had been getting more distant.

"Let's go back to class before lunch ends. And no, to whatever it is you and Daniel were planning." She watched as her friend sighed.

"Fine." She grumbled. Lucy smiled and walked back to class together.

After lunch, Lucy had a relatively normal day for a few of her classes. The only thing that wasn't done was the lessons. Since it was the last day of school, most of the teachers were just saying their good-byes before letting them do whatever. Some classes however, had parties.

When school came to an end Lucy had quickly exited the school building not wanting to be caught by Daniel again. When she was far enough away from school, she dropped her guard and placed her hands behind her back. Mika wouldn't have minded her leaving a little early. Sure she didn't really have anything she had to do, but she didn't want to be spending that time with Daniel. He was just… loud and followed her too much.

When Lucy arrived home she stared up at the abnormally large house. The door was closed and the curtains weren't drawn. She sighed to herself and walked into the dark house. She glanced at the floor, hoping to find shoes, though the floor was empty. She should've known, her parents car wasn't even on the drive way. What was she expecting.

She traveled through the hall and across the living and up the stairs to her room. Once in her room she threw the door closed and tossed herself onto her bed. She was tired and alone. That didn't mean she wanted to be with Daniel and Mika, wherever they were. She glanced over to her desk and a small stack of papers sat idly on top of it. The clock behind it, told her that she still had enough time to just write. Write until she lost track of time

She pushed herself up off the bed and took a seat at her desk, picking up the pen that laid across the pile of paper. She start with one or two words and eventually words turned to sentences and sentences turned to paragraphs. She wrote for a long time, eventually losing track of time and forgetting to eat or use the bathroom. When she looked at the clock once more, it was already half past twelve

Lucy pushed herself away from her desk and turned to look out the window. From her window she could see the drive way. It was empty. She sighed and stood up, throwing herself onto the bed. She placed her head in the center of the pillow and sighed. The house was dark and lonely, and summer had already begun.

* * *

 **A/N:** Yeah, so the first actual chapter kinda boring, but it'll get better... hopefully


End file.
